ouaatfandomcom-20200213-history
Widow Lucas
Granny, also known as Widow Lucas, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She is portrayed by Beverley Elliott. Biography Background Red Riding Hood's overprotective grandmother, Granny always tells her to wear her red hooded cloak. However, it is revealed that she always reminds Red of this because Red is a werewolf and the cloak is used to keep her in her human form under the full moon, or 'wolfstime'. Granny was also a werewolf, but it faded with age. However, she still has some of her enhanced senses. She also has a scar on her arm that hurts when there is a full moon. Season 1 In Storybrooke, Granny owns and runs a diner, along with a bed and breakfast with her granddaughter, Ruby. However, when there is a full moon, Granny can feel the scars on her arm. Season 2 After Emma breaks the first Dark Curse, Granny and Ruby regain their memories like everyone else in Storybrooke, and when wolfstime comes, Granny turns the store-room into a holding cell for Ruby, in case she transforms into a wolf. Unfortunately, Ruby does turn into a wolf and breaks out of the holding cell with ease. The next day, Ruby cannot remember a thing and Billy shows up dead and horribly mutilated, making it look like Ruby killed him. However, David is convinced that Ruby did not kill him, and it is eventually discovered that Albert Spencer did it to turn the town against Ruby, and furthermore David. While Mr. Gold and Belle are on a date at Granny's Diner, Granny gives them their burgers, telling them that she didn't use any dark magic to make them. She also charges Gold extra for pickles. When Emma and Snow arrive back in Storybrooke from the Enchanted Forest, Emma and Granny relate over the fact that eating something without having to kill it is a relief, with Granny stating that meatloaf back in their land, "What a bitch". Season 3 While Emma, Snow, David, Gold and Regina go to Neverland to save Henry, Granny returns to usual business at the Diner. She notices that Belle seems down in the dumps, and asks if it's her cooking, to which Belle simply replies that she isn't hungry. The Charmings, Gold and Regina eventually return, but unknowingly bring Peter Pan with them, who is residing in Henry's body. When Pan unleashes a new Dark Curse that will reshape Storybrooke in his image, he makes his presence known and Granny is amongst those who is trapped by Pan, while he contemplates who to kill first. However, when Gold skewers Pan and himself with the Dark One's Dagger, Regina changes the curse so that it takes everyone except Emma and Henry back to the Enchanted Forest. However, months later, Snow enacts a third Dark Curse that returns them to Storybrooke so that they can find Emma, as Emma's light magic would be strong enough to defeat Zelena, who wants Snow and David's new unborn child for a spell that will help her travel back in time. After Zelena challenges Regina to a showdown on Main Street, Granny is one of the many people who go there that night. Regina shows up and the two witches battle, until Zelena throws Regina into the clock tower, where she tries to take Regina's heart but learns that Regina took her heart out before the fight. Furious, Zelena flees on her flying broomstick. When Zelena is defeated, Granny learns this from Leroy, and there is a celebration at the defeat of the Wicked Witch and the arrival of Snow and David's baby, Neal. Season 4 When there is a power outage in Storybrooke, Granny is amongst those who turn to Snow White as the town leader and pressure Snow into trying to fix the power. Snow eventually snaps and yells at them, and they go away. Granny is present at the first meeting in the mayoral office with Snow as the new mayor of Storybrooke. Under the effects of the Spell of Shattered Sight, she attacks other townsfolk with her crossbow until the Spell is broken. Family *'Anita' (daughter) *'Red Riding Hood' (granddaughter) Status: Alive Trivia *She is based on the grandmother from the fairytale 'Little Red Riding Hood'. *Granny's weapon of choice is a crossbow. Appearances *'S1, E01:' "Once Upon a Time..." *'S1, E02:' "The Thing You Love Most" *'S1, E08:' "Desperate Souls" *'S1, E12:' "Skin Deep" *'S1, E13:' "What Happened to Frederick" *'S1, E14:' "Dreamy" *'S1, E15:' "Red-Handed" *'S1, E19:' "The Return" *'S1, E20:' "The Stranger" (flashback) *'S1, E21:' "An Apple Red as Blood" *'S1, E22:' "A Land Without Magic" ---- *'S2, E01:' "Broken" *'S2, E02:' "We Are Both" *'S2, E07:' "Child of the Moon" *'S2, E8:' "Into the Deep" *'S2, E10:' "The Cricket Game" *'S2, E11:' "The Outsider" *'S2, E13:' "Tiny" *'S2, E17:' "Welcome to Storybrooke" *'S2, E19:' "Lacey" *'S2, E22:' "...And Straight On 'Til Morning" ---- *'S3, E07:' "Dark Hollow" *'S3, E10:' "The New Neverland" *'S3, E11:' "Going Home" *'S3, E12:' "New York City Serenade" (flashback) *'S3, E13:' "Witch Hunt" *'S3, E15:' "Quiet Minds" *'S3, E16:' "It's Not Easy Being Green" *'S3, E17:' "The Jolly Roger" *'S3, E19:' "A Curious Thing" (flashback) *'S3, E21:' "Snow Drifts" *'S3, E22:' "There's No Place Like Home" ---- *'S4, E02:' "White Out" *'S4, E03:' "Rocky Road" *'S4, E10:' "Shattered Sight" ---- *'Bk 1:' "Reawakened" Category:Characters Category:Enchanted Forest characters Category:Storybrooke characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Reawakened characters